


Windmills Of Your Mind

by danniewhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Detectives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniewhite/pseuds/danniewhite
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер - экс-аврор и преподаватель защиты от тёмных искусств в Хогвартсе с множеством скелетов в шкафу, убеждённая, что может спасти мир чёткой и выверенной системой преподавания, но на самом деле отчаявшаяся женщина, которая бежит от собственных демонов, которые готовятся встретить её с распростёртыми руками. Просыпаясь с этой мыслью каждый день, однажды Гермиона сталкивается с тем, что её система перестаёт работать, а в Хогвартсе появляется Драко Малфой - действующий аврор и детский психолог, нанятый Министерством для решения призрачной проблемы, и одновременно с этим главный герой её ночных кошмаров.Сможет ли она переступить через собственную гордость и чувство вины? Посмеет ли она простить саму себя? Только один человек знает ответ на этот вопрос. Только один человек сможет ей на него ответить.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Я теперь буду вместо неё.

Гермиона с тяжёлым вздохом закрыла свой планер. Ноябрь и декабрь в Хогвартсе обещали предстоять особенно тяжёлыми: световой день таял на глазах, и что ученики, что преподаватели умудрялись выглядеть сонными в любое время суток, а предвкушение рождественских каникул и так хорошо знакомый ей хогвартский апофеоз в отношении подготовки к праздникам не внушали надежды на особое рвение подопечных к успешному усвоению материала.

К счастью для неё самой, Гермиона с самого первого проведённого ею урока обозначила, что попустительства своим предметом она не потерпит, поскольку не так давно отгремевшая разрушительная война, ссадины которой ещё не успели зажить, требовала от каждого сознательного члена магического сообщества с малых лет знать, что такое тёмные искусства, почему их не стоит использовать, если не желаешь попасть в беду, и как защититься, если ты попал под удар.

_\- Повидав все существующие непростительные заклятья, использовав самое разрушительное из них и ощутив действие Круциатуса на своей шкуре, я вам гарантирую: вы не хотите видеть их в действии даже со стороны, - говорила Гермиона своим новичкам, опираясь на столешницу преподавательского стола. – В былые времена профессор Грюм продемонстрировал нам их на первом же занятии. Теперь же мы будем делать по-моему. Меньше всего в жизни я желаю вашему подрастающему поколению столкнуться с непростительными. И это уж точно не произойдет в моём классе._

Да, Гермиона могла предсказать, что уже вскоре дети будут восторженно пищать, радуясь первому снегу, и шептаться на каждом углу о рождественских подарках. К сожалению её же студентов, в классе защиты с этим придётся повременить. Строгий график, массивные домашние задания и тяжёлая подготовка к экзаменам не дают даже вздохнуть лишний раз, пока не заканчивается урок, но Грейнджер ничто так не нравится, как возможность заставить своих студентов думать и анализировать. Ей нравится их усталость, их просветление, их благодарность и их плохо скрываемая ненависть. В конце концов, Гермиона принимала предложение занять этот почётный пост три года назад для того, чтобы эти дети, добрая половина которых её ненавидела, не выросли в людей, которые решили бы повторить ошибки своих предков. Мир меньше всего нуждался в ещё одной войне, а Гермиона предпочитала обманываться иллюзией, что не допустить её – в её же руках, и именно поэтому она уже третий учебный год кряду вбивала в своих любимых остолопов, так иногда напоминавших ей Гарри с Роном, знания, которых им когда-то недодали.

\- Если бы ты не задавала своим детям так много, тебе бы не пришлось сидеть до глубокой ночи с проверкой, а мне бы не пришлось делать тебе массаж, - простонал Рон, растянувшийся на диване. – С каждым днём я больше и больше благодарен судьбе за то, что мы с тобой ровесники, иначе, будь я твоим студентом, давно бы уже собрал монатки и сбежал из Хогвартса.

\- Я рада, что самая страшная трагедия для этих детей – это требовательный преподаватель. Всё так, как и должно быть, Рональд.

\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я легко смогу это парировать.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

\- Попробуй.

Рон присел, потёр глаза и ответил:

\- Я вижу, что ты скучаешь по своей старой работе, каждый раз, когда я возвращаюсь из отдела. Я замечаю, что ты иногда тайком просматриваешь файлы, которые я беру домой для мозгового штурма….

\- Ох, ну прости мне моё любопытство!

\- … Твои пометки на полях. Твою усталость и натянутую улыбку, когда ты возвращаешься домой. Твои взгляды на твой шрам, который всегда прикрыт одеждой, но ты наизусть знаешь его очертания и с закрытыми глазами, поэтому и не носишь юбки выше колено, а ведь они тебе так идут. Ты не смогла справиться с психосоматической болью и решила забить её любым способом, а Минерва так вовремя предложила идеальное отвлечение…

\- Ты реально что-то вынес с тех курсов по психологии?

\- Твоё нежелание говорить о теме, которая тебя на самом деле волнует, и перевод темы в любую сторону, даже когда я подхожу со стороны. Твои папки организованы идеально, у тебя нет друзей на работе, с Джинни и Пэнси ты видишься не чаще раза в месяц, - тихо, но уверенно продолжал Рон. – Это просто работа, но ты придумала для неё вселенское значение, ради которого теперь трудишься вдвое больше, чем когда-то на работе, которую действительно любила. Ты выстроила этот придуманный тобою же мир, в котором нет места другой точке зрения, в котором нет места мне, и с каждым днём это раздражает меня больше и больше!

\- Но мне действительно нравится преподавать… - рассеянно пробормотала Гермиона.

\- Тебе нравится идея о том, чтобы программировать детей с ранних лет на свет и чистоту, но ты не задумывалась, что тёмные силы и убеждения могут влиять не только на одиннадцатилеток, а на Малфоев, Ноттов, Лестрейнджей и дальше по списку. На взрослых людей, которые когда-то перестанут быть твоими питомцами, покинут Хогвартс и останутся один на один со своей совестью, а ты начнёшь казнить себя за каждого остолопа, который окажется не в том месте не в то время.

\- Зачем ты всё это мне говоришь? – Гермиона балансировала на тонкой грани между спокойствием и истерикой.

\- Потому что сегодня наша годовщина, и я хочу подарить тебе правду. Когда-то она была для тебя самым ценным подарком, - грусть в голосе Рона заставила её всхлипнуть. – Ты не можешь спасти весь мир, Гермиона, и не должна нести ответственность за его спасение. Ты уже сделала это один раз, с тебя хватит.

\- Но я могу изменить его к лучшему!

\- Ценой собственного счастья? Ценой жизни, проведённой за старой партой в промозглом замке?

Гермиона сморгнула слезу и смерила Рона обезоруженным взглядом.

\- Я чуть не убила человека, Рон.

Уизли заключил Гермиону в свои объятия и начал медленно поглаживать по волосам:

\- И я не задумываясь пустила за него же Аваду в другого человека, который заслуживал гнить в Азкабане всю оставшуюся жизнь, но не мгновенную кару, избавившую эту мразь от последствий содеянного.

\- И он давно простил тебя за это. Чёрт, да я вообще не помню, чтобы он даже думал обижаться.

\- Пострадал один человек и погиб другой. Кто-то должен был за это ответить.

\- И ты решила казнить себя. Как делала это и всегда. Почему я вообще люблю тебя, Гермиона Грейнджер?

\- Потому что ты лучший друг, который не смог устоять перед моей необыкновенной красотой? – попытала счастье Гермиона, изобразив подобие лукавой улыбки.

\- Ты очень, очень коварная ведьма, - Рон засмеялся, уткнувшись ей в макушку. – Ну что, ты не передумала?

\- Ты плохо меня знаешь, Рональд Уизли.

\- Но попытаться всё равно стоило, - Рон даже не попытался скрыть грусть в своём голосе. – Будем пить вино и танцевать или продолжать ссору?

\- Я за первый вариант, - озорной огонёк блеснул в её глазах, и Рону на секунду показалось, что он вернул её: ту, прежнюю Гермиону, по которой он скучал уже три чёртовых года. Девушка, стоявшая перед ним, уже долгое время будто заняла роль своей погибшей сестры-близнеца, пытаясь дурить публику, примеряя чужой образ, но он всё видел. И перебивался тем, что давала ему эта девушка, иногда задумываясь: а на сколько ещё его самого хватит?

В открытое окно влетел серебристый патронус, который Гермиона тут же идентифицировала, как патронус Минервы, и продекламировал высоким сдержанным голосом:

 _\- Прошу прощения за беспокойство в столь поздний час, дорогая, но у меня есть для тебя определённая информация, которую я смогу огласить только при личной встрече завтра перед занятиями. Перед завтраком я жду тебя в своём кабинете. Доброй ночи._

Серебристая кошка в один прыжок достигла подоконника и тут же исчезла.

\- И что ей надо от меня в такую рань? – простонала Гермиона.

\- Завтра и узнаешь, - Рон попытался ободряюще улыбнуться. – Вино?

\- Тысячу раз да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автору будет приятно, если вы оставите отзыв!


	2. К чёрту тебя, Драко Малфой

Гермиона не могла поверить своим ушам. Пальцы отчаянно впивались в обивку старого оранжевого кресла. Напряжённый взгляд сконцентрировался на тонких губах, обведённых карандашом холодного розового оттенка, и тусклых карих глазах, не выдававших ни единой эмоции женщины-робота, чей серый пиджак, продолжавшийся книзу такой же серой юбкой, дополнял её безжизненный металлический образ.

Падма Патил без должного энтузиазма в голосе декламировала то, что казалось Гермионе её собственным приговором.

Особенно, когда он сходил с уст этой женщины.

Падама когда-то была её соперницей по учёбе. Девочка с первых дней в Хогвартсе не спешила расценивать чужое рвение к наукам, как что-то потустороннее, как что-то, не характерное для одиннадцатилетнего ребёнка, окружённого компанией из мыслей о собственном одиночестве и статусе самозванки. Девочка понимающе улыбалась ей в опустевшей школьной библиотеке, но так никогда и не решилась сесть за один стол с ней. Девушка простила своему кавалеру на Святочном балу восторженные взгляды в сторону Гермионы, оправдание которым не нужно было долго придумывать. Женщина каждый раз встречала её понимающей улыбкой и неозвученным: «Держись, всё будет хорошо», - в когда-то искрившихся жаждой жизни тёмных глазах.

Теперь же Падма Патил, чей позвоночник напоминал стальной прут, негромко, но чётко зачитывала министерское заключение о проделанной работе за октябрь. Уйдя из Аврората, Падма тоже когда-то решила, что может изменить к лучшему систему образования, и обязала Хогвартс – в реальности же буквально связала по рукам и ногам – отчитываться о текущей успеваемости студентов и их психологическом состоянии каждый месяц и вывела определённые нормы вариации уровня успеваемости в течение учебного года.

Только по самому присутствию этой женщины в кабинете Макгонагалл Гермиона сделала вывод, что она в глубокой заднице, и это умозаключение буквально съедало её эго.

\- В сентябре, по сравнению с итоговой успеваемостью за прошлый учебный год, оценки студентов в среднем снизились на семнадцать процентов, что уже тогда выходило за уровень нормы, но мы решили дать вам фору и отследить процесс в динамике. Октябрь подошёл к концу, и свежие статистические данные говорят, что уровень успеваемости упал до двадцати процентов по сравнению с сентябрём этого года и до восемнадцати – с октябрём прошлого года, а предмет, который преподаёт мисс Грейнджер, оказался в числе ведущих по снижению коэффициента успешности. Мы наблюдаем также снижение оценок по травологии и зельеварению, наиболее выраженное среди четвёртого-седьмого курса.

\- И что вы предлагаете, мисс Патил?

\- Для начала мне потребуется рапорт от мисс Грейнджер о возможных причинах снижения успеваемости среди её студентов и возможных методах коррекции её образовательной программы.

\- Моя образовательная программа была одобрена Министерством ещё в марте прошлого года и не нуждается в коррекции!

\- Также, - Падма сделала вид, что пропустила мимо ушей её слова, - по результатам психологического тестирования мы выявили подавленность и снижение мотивации к обучению среди студентов. Было бы замечательно, если бы вы отразили и этот аспект в своём рапорте.

\- Мисс Патил, позвольте мне отметить, что не одна мисс Грейнджер участвует в образовательном процессе, и в её обязанности не входит психологическая помощь студентам.

Гермиона попыталась улыбнуться Минерве. Приятно было знать, что кто-то на её стороне и кто-то хочет разделить ответственность за чужие оплошности. В голове пронеслась вчерашняя бравада Рона о том, что Гермиона только прикидывается, что души не чает в своей новой работе. Мерлин, возможно, он был прав. Первая крупная неудача за три года, и Грейнджер как никогда близка к панической атаке. Может, игра действительно не стоила свеч. А может, сдаваться после одной неудачи – это механизм самозащиты её выгоревшего разума

\- Поверьте, мы ни в коем случае не пытаемся искать крайних. Каждому преподавателю мы разослали письменное обращение по поводу текущей ситуации и призвали к побуждению мотивации у своих учеников. Мисс Грейнджер находится здесь только потому, что её предмет в наибольшей степени попал под удар. Мы не обладаем широкими знаниями в области детской психологии, но нам удалось подобрать специалиста, компетентного в данной сфере. Было принято решение дать Хогвартсу два месяца на решение этой проблемы и освободить вас от бумажной волокиты на этот период. Внештатный психолог должен прибыть с минуты на минуту.

\- Но позвольте, - Минерва поднялась из-за стола. – Разве подобного рода решения не требуют согласования с директором школы? Вы настаиваете, чтобы я не только пустила сюда человека, о чьей деятельности я не имею ни малейшего понятия, но и любезно открыла перед ним дверь? Все наши работники последние пять лет проходят трёхэтапное собеседование с тщательным изучением личного досье в целях безопасности, прежде всего, студентов!

\- Послушайте, госпожа директор, - устало парировала Падма. – Я несказанно рада, что защитные протоколы работают надёжнее, чем в наши с Гермионой, - осеклась, случайно перейдя границу, - времена, но Хогвартс по-прежнему находится под покровительством Министерства и не обладает полной автономией. Проще говоря, в данном случае от вашего решения ничего не зависит.

\- Как не зависело и тогда, когда этот замок оскверняла своим присутствием Долорес Амбридж, - прошипела Гермиона.

\- Хм, - послышался едкий смешок, и все трое обернулись. – Кажется, я вовремя.

Драко Малфой стоял, лениво опершись спиной о дверной порог. Черный брючный костюм, который Гермиона на нём прежде никогда не видела, зрительно увеличивал его рост и немного скрывал его худобу. Малфой не имел ни единого представления, что из всех работников Министерства на казнь Грейнджер отправят именно Падму, но мысленно рассмеялся ироничности ситуации. Патил выглядела хорошо, как и всегда, но даже сейчас он не мог найти объяснения, почему у него не получалось оторвать взгляд от Гермионы Грейнджер.

Гермиона же, в свою очередь, не могла перестать смотреть на него, как будто пытаясь себя убедить в том, что Малфой – это галлюцинация, и она вот-вот растворится. События того вечера проносились в голове с бешеной скоростью, и подступавшая паника заставила вцепиться в чёртову обивку с троекратной силой.

_\- Просто брось свою палочку, грязнокровка, и я его не трону!_

_Стук упавшей на асфальт палочки. Его недовольный вскрик и мольба одними губами: «Беги!». Попытка беспалочковой атаки и рикошет заклинания в Драко, мешком падающего на землю из крепкой пожирательской хватки. Ещё одно – непростительное, выворачивающее – прямо в грудь Драко, пока она наклоняется за чёртовой палочкой. Перестрелка, пробитое колено. Короткий взгляд на орущего от боли Малфоя. Громкое, решительное убивающее в сторону мерзавца, умирающего так быстро, что она только краем глаза замечает удивление на лице подонка. Хорошая девочка умеет играть грязно._

\- Как….

\- Гермиона, всё хорошо, - на секунду маска безразличия спала с лица Падмы, и она легонько коснулась ладони Грейнджер.

\- Нет необходимости в панической атаке, Грейнджер. Это _всего лишь_ я.

Все три женщины одновременно смерили Малфоя выразительным взглядом.

\- Вы обещали нам детского психолога, а не охотника за головами, мисс Патил. Я вынуждена потребовать от вас объяснения.

Падма изогнула бровь в вопросе. Драко кивнул и занял место подальше от Гермионы, которая скрестила руки на груди, пытаясь унять мелкую дрожь.

\- Мистер Малфой несколько лет назад прошёл курсы детской психологии и в свободное от работы время занимается исследованиями о влиянии тёмной магии на детский организм и разум. Он проведёт несколько личных бесед со студентами Хогвартса, чтобы оценить их психологическое состояние.

\- Позвольте мне прояснить, - Гермиона наконец собралась с мыслями. - Как тёмная магия связана с падением успеваемости в наше время?

\- Напрямую, Гермиона, - ответил Малфой вперёд Падмы. – Никогда не знаешь, что на самом деле происходит в этих коридорах. Возможно, ничего, а, возможно, какой-то ребёнок находит занимательную книжечку и решает проверить на однокурснике незнакомое заклинание.

\- Или пытает детей Круациатусом, - Гермиона нахмурила брови.

\- Или варит оборотное зелье в…

\- Хватит, - Падма поднялась из-за стола. – На этом мой доклад исчерпан. Кандидатура закреплена и обжалованию не подлежит. Это решение Министерства, и вам придётся его уважать, - женщина прихватила маленькую сумочку и направилась в сторону выхода. – Удачи, - прошептала она, проходя мимо Малфоя.

\- Спасибо, - так же тихо ответил он.

Гермиона негромко усмехнулась. Патил попрощалась и оставила их втроём.

\- Что ж, мистер Малфой, - Макгонагалл вновь села и сцепила руки в замок. – Теперь, судя по всему, нам с вами предстоит обсудить некоторые организационные вопросы.

Гермиона резко перевела взгляд от двери на Минерву.

\- Я могу идти? Завтрак ещё не закончился, и…

\- Конечно, Гермиона, идите.

Грейнджер неестественно быстро поднялась и засеменила к выходу, пока не услышала нервное:

\- Подожди.

Малфой, который, казалось, и сам не ожидал от себя такой смелости, поднялся следом за ней и обратился уже к директору:

\- Профессор Макгоналал, я бы хотел сначала переговорить с мисс Грейнджер, если вы, конечно, не против.

Минерва коротко кивнула. Гермиона возобновила свою спешку и, закрывая за собой дверь, пробормотала:

\- К чёрту тебя, Драко Малфой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автору будет приятно, если вы оставите отзыв!


	3. Боггарт

— Да стой же ты, упёртая ведьма!

Драко перехватил запястье Гермионы прямо у входа в Большой зал, и Грейнджер, одёрнув руку, всё же обернулась и шикнула на него. Сновавшие туда-сюда студенты поворачивали головы им вслед, и коридор заволокло неуютным шёпотом.

— Во-первых, - Гермиона направила на него указательный палец, - не кричи, если не хочешь, чтобы у всей школы появилась новая сплетня. Во-вторых, из-за я бы очень не хотела пропустить завтрак.

— Как будто ты ешь по утрам, - хмыкнул Драко, всё же понизив тон.

— Теперь ем, - зачем-то посчитала нужным уточнить Гермиона, - и не делай вид, будто ты меня знаешь.

— Тогда ты не делай вид, что тебе одной всё это даётся нелегко.

Гермиона задумчиво свела брови.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Малфой глубоко вздохнул, подхватил её под локоть и повёл к окну, в более уединённое место.

— Меня назначили позавчера, - начал Драко, смотря на носки своих ботинок. — Без предупреждения, без возможности хоть как-то подготовиться. Я знал, что ты будешь здесь, что проблема касается тебя и твоих студентов, но всё равно нашёл смелость увидеть женщину, которая из-за меня бросила любимую работу, чтобы в итоге на пороге кабинета увидеть ещё и женщину, которая бросила меня из-за женщины, которая из-за меня бросила свою работу.

— Что, чёрт возьми, ты только что сказал? – Гермиона с силой впилась ногтями в кожу ладоней, как делала всегда, когда пыталась сконцентрироваться. — Это Падма тебя бросила?

— Да, - просто ответил Драко, как будто женщины бросали его каждый день. — Только не говори, что ты не знала, иначе я окончательно разочаруюсь в заразности слухов – единственной вещи, которая продолжает двигать эту планету вперёд.

— Не знала, - почти неслышно ответила Гермиона, но всплеск озарения заставил её вскинуть голову. — Подожди, так она бросила тебя из-за меня? С чего вдруг?

— После того случая, - начал Драко, и увидел, как Гермиона тут же закрылась, скрестив руки на груди, - я переживал. Падма решила, что я переживал слишком сильно для человека в долгих стабильных отношениях. Решила, что за неё я так никогда не переживал и не смогу переживать, и даже не дала мне объяснить.

Гермиона выслушала его и дала себе небольшую паузу, чтобы попытаться уложить в голове столько нелогичной и далёкой от реальности информации за один раз. То, что только что рассказал Малфой, никак не укладывалось в образ той Падмы Патил, которую Гермиона знала многие годы.

— Она завидовала тебе с самого детства, и эта зависть, почти что ревность, сводила её с ума ещё в школе, но признать она смогла это только тогда, когда ваши пути разошлись. Ей оказалось не с кем себя сравнивать.

— Мерлин, я и понятия не имела, - Гермиона потрясла головой. — Падма всегда была так добра, так вежлива и обходительна со мной. Иногда я даже жалею, что мы так и не стали подругами.

— Девочке хватило мозгов попасть на Рейвенкло и хватило мужества держать свои недостатки при себе, на что способны далеко не все. Некоторые выбирают стрелять Круциатусом в беззащитных детей.

Гермиона ударила его в плечо и только теперь заметила, что всё это время он продолжал придерживать её за локоть. Прикосновение казалось таким лёгким и будничным, что она и вовсе его не заметила. _Старые привычки?_

— Я сказала это только лишь потому, что ты первым начал меня провоцировать!

Драко усмехнулся.

— Я бы удивился, если бы ты не бросилась защищать Поттера, — Драко стряхнул свою руку с её локтя. — Дальше, думаю, и сама можешь сложить два и два. Падма не имела привычки ревновать, поскольку справедливо считала себя лучше остальных, но после, - он опять увидел этот тяжёлый взгляд и осёкся, - _сама-знаешь-чего_ она просто сошла с ума от ревности, что её единственную «победу», в чём я сильно сомневаюсь, ты можешь забрать. Падма даже забыла о том, что я живой человек из плоти и крови, а не какой-то её личный трофей, и, когда я нашёл в себе силы высказать всё это ей в лицо, она окрестила меня слепым идиотом, который не видит, насколько он влюблён, собрала вещи и ушла. С тех пор мы общались всего несколько раз.

— Мерлин, но это же так нелогично! — Гермиона всплеснула руками. — Уже тогда мы с Роном были помолвлены, а вы напоминали ту самую идеальную парочку, которая всех раздражает. Я, хоть и видела вас не так часто, всегда удивлялась, как естественно и правильно вы… Ох, _Мерлин_. Я идиотка. Такое, наверное, безумно больно слышать в свой адрес. Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, - впервые за три чёртовых года она сжала его руку.

— Почему… три года, Грейнджер, - в серых глазах сочилась боль, с которой ему давались эти слова. — Три чёртовых года.

— Я… Это не так просто — пытаться смириться с фактом того, что ты чуть не стала убийцей не чужого тебе человека, а потом, как по наитию, использовала Аваду и не ощутила ни толики ненависти по отношению к самой себе.

— Все знают, что ты не убийца.

— Увы, теперь я убийца по определению, - горько хмыкнула Гермиона. — Аврор, который не смог справиться с собственными эмоциями. Если бы у меня был шанс вернуться и что-то изменить, я бы поступила точно так же. Поэтому-то я и не гожусь для такой работы.

— Гарри сказал, что ты ни с кем толком не говорила о случившемся.

— Я два месяца проходила на костылях, и меня засунули к ужаснейшему психологу, который доводил меня до слёз на каждом сеансе. Ты две недели провалялся в Мунго по моей вине. Говорить тогда хотелось меньше всего. Я, кажется, полгода жила в готовности подавить наступающую истерику, а потом случился Хогвартс, и всё прошло…

— Мы ведь даже не друзья, Грейнджер.

Она опасливо на него посмотрела.

— Никогда не были, никогда не будем, — Гермиона пыталась звучать максимально твёрдо. Не в её правилах было заводить дружбу с людьми, которые когда-то нанесли болезненный, практически непоправимый удар по её самооценке, и наложили мерзкий отпечаток на её детство. Гермиона Грейнджер _всегда_ волновалась слишком много.

— Я… Зря ты себя тогда накручивала из-за меня. Я ведь даже не уверен, достоин ли я жизни после всего, что натворил в прошлом. Так что из-за меня тебе уж точно не нужно было переживать.

— Я сама вправе решать, за кого мне переживать.

— Когда люди переживают, они сидят у твоей постели, травят тебя поганым ромашковым чаем, читают тебе «Пророк» вслух и подхватывают тебя за плечи, когда ты делаешь первые шаги. Когда переживают, не ограждают себя от человека, не прикрываются работой, не хлопают дверью прямо перед носом, не возвращают письма. Не увольняются, чёрт тебя дери!

— Ты не…

— Ты никогда не извинилась, и даже не это самое поганое, а то, что ты даже не дала мне шанса тебя простить, а я, конечно…

— Может, - Гермиона грустно улыбнулась, - потому что мне не нужно твоё прощение, Драко. Мерлин, да меньше всего в этой жизни мне нужно твоё прощение!

— И тебе всего-то потребовалось три года и быть загнанной в угол, чтобы это сказать!

Гермиона сморгнула слёзы и покачала головой.

— Макгонагалл тебя заждалась. Нужно идти. Нам обоим нужно идти.

— Идти, бежать, скрываться, молчать. Так выглядит ежедневное расписание Гермионы Грейнджер?

— Я ни от кого не скрываюсь. Класс защиты находится в том же месте. Мы оба здесь не для того, чтобы выяснять отношения. Мне бы хотелось быть введённой в курс дела, ведь это _мои_ студенты перестали учиться.

— Мир окончательно сошёл с ума, — Драко предпринял попытку пошутить.

— По-моему, так он и не переставал быть сумасшедшим, — развернувшись, чтобы уйти, прошептала Гермиона. — Кстати, — она обернулась напоследок, вспомнив. — Я на твоей стороне. Я бы тоже переживала.

Малфой ничего не ответил, а просто смотрел на её удалявшийся силуэт.

Гермиона заняла место за преподавательским столом и дрожащей рукой взяла кубок с виноградным соком. Она до последнего не могла поверить в то, что только что столкнулась с собственным боггартом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автору будет приятно, если вы оставите отзыв!


	4. Шаг вперёд

— Вы всё знали, не так ли?  
  
Малфой устало опустился на своё рабочее место, притворившись, что не заметил переглядываний Поттера и Уизли. Идиоты могли обезоружить преступника в мгновение ока и выбить правду из самого упёртого заключённого, но по-прежнему вели себя, как подростки, когда дело касалось их личной жизни.  
  
— Паршивцы.  
  
— Ты никогда бы не согласился туда вернуться, — промычал Рон, утыкаясь в свои бумаги. — И, раз уж ты так не хочешь изучать психологию на практике в мирное время, будем считать, что нам всем чрезвычайно повезло с увеличением уровня преступности в Шотландии, который так удачно совпал с критическим падением успеваемости в Хогвартсе.  
  
— Если в конечном итоге это всё окажется грёбаным совпадением, каждый из вас должен мне по бутылке огневиски, — Драко принялся разминать затёкшую шею.  
  
— Как прошло с Гермионой? — поинтересовался Поттер, нагнувшийся над гигантской картой, словно над бильярдным столом.  
  
— Настолько ужасно, насколько могло. Почему вы не рассказали ей, что Падма и я...  
— О, поверь, мы пытались, но каждый раз, когда я произносил твоё имя, она кидалась в меня предметами, — усмехнулся Уизли. — По истечении двух месяцев рехаба нам пришлось полностью переобустроить гостиную. А после недели попыток работы с тобой под одной крышей она не могла прожить ни дня без панической атаки, и ночи без зелий.  
  
— И в тот момент её уже со всех сторон окружила Макгонагалл, — продолжил Гарри.  
  
— Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться, — язвительно подытожил Малфой. — Только я одного не понимаю: вам-то двоим это всё зачем? Мы с Грейнджер никогда не были друзьями. Мир ничего не потерял от того, что два человека перестали общаться.  
  
— Потому что я хочу ужинать со своими друзьями и со своей женой без риска скандала и нервного срыва. После того количества драмы и разногласий, которые мы пережили, так ли отвратительно желание иметь нормальную, скучную жизнь? — предложил Рон.  
  
— Тогда надо было искать другую работу, — не оценил стараний Малфой.  
  
— Я едва ли представляю свою жизнь без Гермионы, _настолько_ много она для меня значит. — Гарри обвёл в кружок маленький населённый пункт и обратил взор на коллег. — И, не знаю, каждый день, что я видел вас в двоих, у меня создавалось впечатление, будто вы понимали друг друга на каком-то ином уровне. Иногда вы даже общались на каком-то _своём_ языке.  
  
— Вот и у меня так же, — промычал Уизли. — Она делала тебе кофе, ты заполнял её отчёты. Гермиона всегда исполняла роль хорошего копа и сдерживала тебя от немотивированной агрессии, а ты всегда сомневался в её компетентности, что добавляло ей мотивации.  
  
— Серьёзно, Узли, хватит читать эти книги. Кого угодно заебёшь.  
  
— Кто-то начинает приходить в порядок? — просюсюкал Поттер.  
  
— Я всегда был в порядке, в отличие от вашей неадекватный подружки.  
  
— Очаровательно, — имитируя Луну Лавгуд, подытожил Рон. — Я нашёл ещё одну вещь, в которой вы с ней похожи: оба так бессовестно врёте сами себе.  
  
— Уизли, а ты вообще понимаешь, что речь идёт о твоей жене? А то выглядит так, будто вы оба отчаянно пытаетесь мне её сосватать.  
  
— Гермиона несчастна на этой работе, и я верну её в Аврорат любым возможным способом. Даже если ей придётся слишком часто ошиваться с тобой.  
  
— Смотри не потеряй.  
  
— Я не боюсь её потерять, потому что смысл в любви не в страхе потерять, а в страхе видеть любимого человека несчастным до конца своей жизни, — мудро заключил Рональд.  
  
— Серьёзно, я выкину его книги, — впечатлённо присвистнул Гарри.

***

После утомительного, выжимающего все соки занятия, Гермиона стояла неподалёку огромного старого шкафа, ожидая, пока класс опустеет. Когда последний студент закрыл за собой дверь, Грейнджер выждала некоторое время, заперла её заклинанием и на негнущихся ногах подошла ближе.

«Тоже мне профессор».

Гермиона фыркнула и вытянула дрожащую руку вперёд.

«Ты должна. Себе должна, Грейнджер».

— Алохомора.

Дверца шкафа со скрипом открылась, и пол заволокло сероватым туманом. Плечи Гермионы на секунду дрогнули, но уже в следующее мгновенье она застыла с вытянутой рукой. Когда глаза привыкли к увиденной картине, Грейнджер издала облегчённый стон.

Она снова видела безжизненно лежащего на руках Хагрида Гарри. _Мёртвого_ Гарри. Справляться с этим Гермиона научилась уже много лет назад, хоть и образ лучшего друга всё ещё иногда закрадывался в её кошмары.

Уголок губы пополз вверх, чтобы сформировать ироничную ухмылку.

Её Боггарт изменился.

— Ридикулус! — решительно произнесла Гермиона, впервые за долгое время искренне улыбаясь.

***

Драко стоял около класса защиты и не мог заставить себя зайти. Он заранее несколько раз прокрутил в голове подготовленную речь, и, убедив себя, что та не содержала никаких тем, которые могли бы спровоцировать у Грейнджер приступ паники, предпринял попытку войти в кабинет, но вновь обнаружил, что ноги просто прилипли к полу в нежелании двигаться.

Это напомнило ему первые дни работы в отделе Аврората. Хмыкнув, Драко погрузился в воспоминания, удивляясь, что теперь всё это отчего-то отдавало теплотой. Чёртова ностальгия.

_Гермиона ходила туда-сюда между столами Гарри и Рона, что-то бормоча себе под нос, пока читала материалы нового дела. Выглядела она во время этого даже забавно: конец простой чёрной майки, выглядывавший из-под короткого бежевого свитера, задрался, оголяя небольшую часть живота, в волосах, небрежно забранных в пучок, торчала её собственная волшебная палочка, а на ребре правой ладони красовалась свежая отметина от чернил. Грейнджер всеми силами старалась делать вид, что не замечает атмосферы, которая царила в кабинете._

_Рон то и дело метал гневные взгляды в Малфоя, расположившегося настолько далеко от всех троих, насколько это было возможно, а Драко лишь изредка иронично скалился ему в ответ. Гарри же смотрел на всю эту ситуацию с искренним недоверием: на кой чёрт к ним вообще перевели Драко Малфоя? Почему из всех отделов страдать должны именно они? Что за больная логика у Министерства?_

_Сьюзан же просто посылала виноватые взгляды в сторону Малфоя, которые он предпочитал игнорировать. Девичья жалость_ — _то, что ему было нужно меньше всего в тот момент._

_— Не то чтобы идиотское глазение друг на друга когда-то сильно помогало коммуникации, — абсолютно будничным тоном пробубнила Гермиона._

_— Что? — одновременно вскинулись все четверо, выдавая себя с потрохами._

_Гермиона подавила смешок._

_— Вместо того, чтобы прожигать друг в друге дыру, кто-то из вас мог бы уже поступить, как взрослый человек, и сделать первый шаг._

_Сьюзан открыла было рот, но тут же одёрнула себя, потупив взгляд._

_— Понятно, — подытожила Гермиона, оглядев каждого по очереди. — Раз желающих нет, тогда начну я._

_Грейнджер придвинула к себе стул, села и посмотрела перед собой, но не на кого-то конкретного._

_— Вы все прекрасно понимаете, в какой мы с вами оказались ситуации, — она развела руками. — В наших же с вами интересах постараться сделать так, чтобы события прошлого не смогли омрачить наше настоящее. Настоятельно предлагаю нам всем хотя бы попытаться начать ладить, потому что с этого дня нам придётся работать вместе._

_— С ним? — Рон ткнул пальцем в Малфоя, как в какой-то диковинный экспонат. — Я не стану работать с этим поганым…_

_— Тогда увольняйся, Уизли, — предложил Малфой, лениво откинувшийся на спинку кресла._

_— Почему это он должен? — встрял Гарри._

_— Потому что это его проблема, не моя._

_Гермиона слабо улыбнулась._

_— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что готов в полной мере исполнять свои обязанности, полностью осознавая, что в них входит не только оформление отчётов, но поимка преступников? Работа в команде._

_— Хитрый ход, Грейнджер, — усмехнулся Драко. — Но мне не нужно объяснять, как это всё работает. У меня есть такой опыт._

_— И тебя не смутит стоять спина к спине с грязнокровкой, — Гермиона посмотрела на Сьюзен, — с полукровкой, с школьным врагом?_

_— А тебя — с пожирателем смерти?_

_— Ответь. На чёртов. Вопрос, — сейчас Драко отчётливо увидел, почему эта женщина работала в Аврорате. Сейчас она просто олицетворяла собой человеческое хладнокровие._

_— Нет, — Малфой ответил в той же манере._

_Сьюзан облегчённо выдохнула_.

_— А теперь вы двое, — Гермиона обернулась к Поттеру и Уизли. — Есть что сказать?_

_Кабинет погрузился в молчание._

_— Я не верю ему, — выдал Рональд._

_Гермиона медленно развернулась в его сторону._

_— Перефразирую. Есть что по существу?_

_Гарри усмехнулся._

_— Здесь я с Роном._

_— Мерлин, Поттер, да когда ты вообще был без него? — усмехнулся Малфой и неожиданно осёкся, заметив на губах Сьюзен слабую улыбку._

_Остальные трое зависли в неловком молчании. Неужели он сказал что-то не то? Может, эта кучка гиков вообще не понимала юмора?_

_— Змеёныш ещё и шутить вздумал! — Рон вскочил со своего места и рванул вперёд, но его в его грудь тут же упёрлись руки Гермионы.  
  
— Остынь, Уизли, — Малфой ни клеточкой своего тела не выдал, что на секунду потерял самообладание. — Нет смысла распыляться по поводу того, что можно доказать только на практике.  
  
— Я согласна, — неожиданно подала голос Сьюзен, — с Малфоем.  
  
— Тогда предлагаю всем просто работать. Без истерик, без дурацких переглядок, — Грейнджер снова включила наставницу. — Может, у кого-нибудь есть вопросы, предложения?  
  
Рон зыркнул на Малфоя с прежним недоверием, но на этот раз постарался скрыть это от Гермионы, уткнувшись в свою папку практически с головой. Гарри деловито кашлянул и вернулся к своей карте. Сьюзен, не успевшая отреагировать на ситуацию, растерянно смотрела по сторонам.  
  
— Так я и думала, — Гермиона недовольно цокнула. — Впрочем, вынуждена признать, что я застряла. Малфой, не посмотришь для меня кое-что?  
  
Гермиона протянула ему пергамент, который до этого сжимала в руке, и Драко, прежде чем принять его, стойко проигнорировав пару недоверчивых взглядов, одними губами произнёс:  
  
— Ты уверена?  
  
Гермиона лишь покивала и принялась наблюдать за тем, как Малфой методично начал переводить взгляд с одной строчки на другую, отвлекаясь только на секунду, чтобы послать вопросительный взгляд Боунс, которая всевозможным занятиям предпочла глазеть на него. Сьюзен тут же покраснела и уткнулась в свои записи. Гермиона покачала головой и придвинула свой стул поближе к Малфою, что Поттер и Уизли оставили без комментариев под её красноречивым взглядом. Минут через пять Малфой прервал изучение материалов и озадаченно посмотрел на Грейнджер.  
  
— Довольно подробные показания, но меня слегка смущает небольшая разница во временных промежутках. Это всё как будто...  
  
— Не укладывается в целостную картину, — продолжила Гермиона.  
  
Драко заметил, как Гарри и Рон обменялись вопросительными взглядами.  
  
— Именно. И показания второго слишком уж какие-то идеальные, детализированные, прямо подарок для любого следователя, — Малфой вновь вернулся к тексту, быстро перечитал и продолжил: — Эта мисс, очевидно, врёт о том, когда и где она находилась в ночь произошедшего.  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — он в очередной раз убедился в том, что эта женщина находилась здесь не зря: в тот момент её глаза горели так, как не светились, когда девчонка влетала в библиотеку Хогвартса.  
  
— Допросить её ещё раз, сравнить показания на месте, и, если они будут хоть немного отличаться, зацепиться за это и выпытать из несчастной врушки правду.  
  
— Справишься сам? — Гермиона выгнула бровь даже не в вопросе. В вызове. — Я буду за стеклом следить со стороны и подключусь, если того потребует ситуация, — поспешила уточнить она.  
  
— Не имею привычки бежать от трудностей, — уголок его нижней губы слегка изогнулся. Вызов принят.  
  
— Неплохо, — Грейнджер развернулась, чтобы взять вещи. — Сьюзен, ты с нами. Будешь учиться на практике.  
  
Боунс вскочила и принялась собирать свои блокноты в маленькую сумочку.  
  
— Не скучайте, мальчики, — уходя последней, Гермиона наградила Поттера и Уизли своим фирменным вот-так-это-делается взглядом.  
  
_Драко усмехнулся. Он дорожил этим воспоминанием, как одной из немногих хороших вещей, которая с ним случалась. По крайней мере, теперь он без сомнения мог назвать лучший период в своей жизни, но эта грёбаная жизнь когда-то самыми изысканными способами научила его тому, что всему хорошему когда-то приходит конец.

  
«Всё можно изменить к лучшему, если ты этого действительно хочешь,» — почему-то именно сейчас ему в голову пришли эти слова матери. Его мать вообще довольно редко ошибалась.  
  
— Профессор Грейнджер, — Малфой, сам от себя не ожидая, открыл дверь, но только затем догадался постучать. — Кажется, я к вам по делу.  
  
Гермиона, застывшая у огромного чёрного шкафа, из которого когда-то вылез его собственный боггарт, вздрогнула, а затем, обернулась на голос и слабо улыбнулась.  
  
— Ты бы дверь закрыла, — посоветовал Малфой, глядя на ораву розовых котят, игравшихся с разноцветной мишурой.  
  
— Чего-то боишься? — и каждый раз он вёлся на эту вопросительно выгнутую бровь.  
  
Выйдя впереди неё, Драко почти незаметно достал палочку.  
  
— Мой боггарт изменился, — послышался тихий голос из-за спины. — Кто знает, может, и твой тоже?  
  
Розовое мракобесие слилось в кучу, превратилось в белесоватый туман, из которого навстречу Малфою шагнул мужчина, очень на него похожий. Драко ненадолго замер, сверяя его черты лица со своими. Худой, с серыми глазами и угрюмым выражением лица, мужчина смотрел прямо на него своим пустым взглядом.  
_  
_ — Не понимаю, — прошептала Гермиона. — Это ты, только старше.  
  
— Одиночество, — голос Драко звучал ещё тише, чем её собственный. — Судя по всему, теперь больше всего на свете я боюсь одиночества.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На данный момент работа пишется в one-shot формате с минимальной редактурой, размер глав небольшой только для того, чтобы не останавливаться писать.  
> Законченная работа будет отформатирована, главы будут совмещены по 2-3 с минимальными изменениям и небольшими расширением сюжета, не критичным для читателя (грубо говоря, для целостности и логичности сюжета).  
> Вышеописанное ни в коем случае не утверждает халатное отношение автора к работе!)  
> Будет приятно, если вы оставите отзыв!


	5. Бумеранг

Гермиона устало потёрла глаза. Министерство в лице Малфоя поручило ей невыносимое задание: составить короткое досье на каждого студента шестого и седьмого курса, обучавшегося под руководством Грейнджер. Весь этот промозглый осенний вечер, мечтая только лишь о горячей ванне и любимой кружке чая, Гермиона усилием воли гнала от себя мысли о том, что ей несказанно шло на руку, что после войны многие волшебники предпочитали Хогвартсу другие школы, либо же вообще родители обучали детей на дому. Гермиона замечала это не по статистике, ежегодно присылаемой Министерством, а по проплешинам за столами, которые когда-то кишели учениками.

Особый урон потерпели слизеринский и гриффиндорский секторы: многие представители красно-золотых ещё детьми вкусили ужас войны, отдав ей собственные жизни в таком раннем возрасте. Основная масса слизеринцев же, в свою очередь, не возвращалась в Хогвартс, опасаясь ненависти и стычек.

С трудом справившись даже с таким скудным списком студентов, Гермиона разочарованно поднялась со своего рабочего места, чтобы взять пальто. Тишина разбавлялась только единственной мыслью, неуютно возившейся у неё в голове, которую она всеми силами пыталась отторгнуть, но та лишь путалась в её каштановых кудрях и возвращалась обратно. Гермиона Грейнджер — никудышный учитель, который абсолютно ничего не знает о собственных студентах. И это с её-то аналитическим мозгом и способностью подмечать мельчайшие детали в характере и поведении людей. Все же эти дети, к которым она третий год пыталась прикипеть, сливались для неё в серую массу, кроме пары ребят, которых действительно интересовал её предмет.

Может, она не замечала их личностей не из-за постоянной занятости и проверки докладов, а потому, что и вовсе этого не хотела? Да, Гермиона любила Хогвартс всей душой, и в этих стенах, в этом статусе чувствовала себя слишком комфортно, слишком расслабленно. Работа медленно, но верно из вызова самой себе превратилась в рутину, которая, казалось, вполне могла бы осуществляться на автомате и без её телесного присутствия. Теперь же, столкнувшись с очевидной проблемой, Гермиона впала в неуютное состояние переоценки ценностей и себя самой.

— Уходишь? А я опять к тебе.

Она даже не услышала стука, оглушённая собственной тирадой.

Малфой, явно уставший, прижимался лопатками к дверному порогу, смотря на неё исподлобья. Гермиона сдавленно ахнула: на его правой скуле красовался свежий порез.

— Недружелюбный воришка, — заметив, куда устремлён её взгляд, Драко прошёлся подушечками пальцев по лицу. — Забыл залечить, ерунда.

— Выглядит глубоким, — Гермиона подошла чуть ближе, чтобы лучше разглядеть его лицо, но не настолько близко, чтобы сбилось дыхание. Его присутствие в её жизни всё ещё нервировало Гермиону, и она не ожидала, что дискомфорт уйдёт скоро.

Малфой, заметив, как Грейнджер сделала предусмотрительный шаг назад, только грустно усмехнулся. Чёрт, она не хотела его обидеть. Гермиона тут же попыталась сгладить ситуацию.

— Беспалочковое, — удивлённо воскликнул Драко, чувствуя, как порез на скуле начал затягиваться. — Грейнджер, ты слишком хороша для этой школы. С твоими навыками…

— Погибают люди, я знаю, — сглотнув, прошептала она.

— Я не это хотел сказать… — Малфой посмотрел на неё с таким сожалением в глазах, что тут же захотелось вышвырнуть его из кабинета. Она не просила его сожаления. Не просила его сострадания. Не просила, чтобы эти чёртовы серые глаза давали ей то, чего Гермиона так старательно избегала.

— Не надо, Малфой, — найдя в себе силы, грубо ответила Гермиона. Он этого не заслуживал, вообще ничего из этого, и она вела себя несправедливо, потому что он не сделал ничего плохого. Надев пальто, Грейнджер усмехнулась мысли о том, что теперь, кажется, до конца жизни в общении с этим человеком им обоим придётся сглаживать углы.

Но. Дурацкое желание, что Драко всё-таки благоразумно исчезнет из её жизни сразу по окончании министерской интервенции, разъедало её изнутри. Гермиона даже подумывала попросить об этом в качестве рождественского подарка.

 _«Эй, Малфой, будь зайкой и исчезни навсегда, не подрывай мою психическую стабильность, милый почти-друг»._ Уже в голове это звучало хреново.

— Я научилась целебной магии ещё во время скитаний с Гарри и Роном. Теперь эти заклинания я могу колдовать хоть с закрытыми глазами. Ничего выдающегося.

Драко только коротко кивнул.

— Ты закончила досье? — он поспешил сменить тему разговора. — Я, вообще-то, за этим и пришёл.

Вместо ответа Гермиона щелчком пальцев открыла ящик стола, невербально левитировала оттуда моток бечёвки и отрезала палочкой нужное количество. Затем в воздух поднялась стопка бумаг, вокруг которых тут же прочно обвилась бечевка и затянулась в тугой узел сверху. Грейнджер махнула рукой в приглашающем жесте, и Драко без слов забрал документы.

Всеми силами он пытался не выдать впечатления, которое производила на него эта женщина: даже уставшая, она находила в себе силы на магию, в том числе и беспалочковую магию. Гермиона Грейнджер, действительно, была слишком талантлива для заточения в этих стенах, где её силу и потенциал по достоинству могли оценить лишь скучающие портреты.

— Однако, оперативная работа, мисс Грейнджер, — Драко учтиво, но не без издёвки, к которой она так привыкла — _которой так не хватало ей_ — откланялся. — Результаты сообщу по готовности. Хорошего… того, что осталось от вечера.

Гермиона хмыкнула, не обременяя себя необходимостью попрощаться. Но Малфой почему-то не уходил. Он стоял в дверях спиной к ней, оцепеневший, как будто хотел что-то ещё сказать.

Недосказанность и острые углы. Гермиона терпеть не могла такие беседы.

— Почему ты уволилась?

Малфой задержал дыхание, озвучивая вопрос, который вынашивал в голове уже долгое время. Он и сам буквально охренел.

— Ты знаешь, — короткий ответ заставил его терпеливо сжать губы.

— Что я знаю, Грейнджер? Голые факты, цифры, показания. Только лишь то, что можно прочитать в протоколе дела, но это всё не то. Мне бы хотелось узнать, чем ты думала, когда принимала это решение. Что тебя привело к тому, что уйти — единственный правильный вариант?

— Ты, вообще-то, — Гермиона зеркально сжала губы. — Ты правильно тогда сказал Рону: есть проблема — увольняйся. Проблема из нас двоих была только у меня, и я ушла. Всё предельно честно и логично.

— Мерлин, да я ведь просто…

— Был прав? — горько усмехнулась Гермиона. — Не надо этого всего сейчас, Малфой, когда уже ничего не изменишь, — она выставила ладонь перед собой.

— Ты правда думаешь, что ничего уже не изменить? — Драко склонил голову вбок.

— Оглянись, Малфой, — Грейнджер указала перед собой. — У меня новая жизнь, новые заботы, новое всё! И я умудрилась не слететь с катушек за три года, и я не понимаю, почему у всех заело одну и ту же пластинку! Каждый считает необходимостью попытаться мне доказать, что раньше было лучше!

— Тогда почему ты кричишь? — на его губах появилась ухмылка, а спокойный, мягкий тон его голоса выводил её из себя ещё больше. — Чтобы самой попытаться в это поверить, да, Гермиона?

— Даже не пытайся включать сейчас мозгоправа, — её кулаки сжались от злости. — Если он мне когда-то и понадобится, я пойду и заплачу деньги. В бесплатных консультациях я не нуждаюсь.

— Как угодно, — Драко аккуратным движением поправил пиджак. — Только вот мне интересно, что же всё-таки должно произойти для того, чтобы до тебя дошло, что неверные решения — это не крест на всей жизни? Это всего лишь неверные решения.

— До свидания, Малфой, — процедила сквозь зубы Гермиона, успокаиваясь.

— Тебе того же, — усмехнулся он и тут же покинул её кабинет.

До аппарационной точки Драко шёл на автомате, здоровался и прощался с преподавателями Хогвартса тоже на автомате. Ноги механически передвигались, пока учащённо бившееся сердце тёрлось о грудину, а мозг подсовывал всевозможные ругательства по отношению к себе самому. Впервые в жизни Малфой пожалел о сказанных когда-то словах, которые вернулись ему бумерангом. Этот бумеранг резал сильнее перочинного ножа, которым распороло несколькими часами ранее его скулу, саднил больнее и не имел опции исцеления лёгким движением палочки. После таких обычно оставались уродливые шрамы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за уделённое время!


	6. Maybe?

Гермиона в один глоток осушила бокал шампанского и облегчённо вздохнула.

— Тяжёлый день? — присвистнула Паркинсон, до этого педантично рассматривавшая меню.

— Неделя, — Гермиона усмехнулась, заметив, как переглянулись её спутницы.

— Продолжай, — прокомандовала Джинни, глаза которой светились каждый раз, когда обсуждалась новая сплетня.

— Вы ведь уже в курсе, что и я… — Гермиона выждала, пока некстати возникший официант наполнил её бокал и галантно удалился. — Я и Малфой, _вроде как_ , теперь разговариваем.

Повисла секундная тишина.

— Нет, Гарри говорил что-то такое, но, — Джинни заправила прядь волос за ухо, — _зная тебя_ , я думала, ты опять пресечёшь все его попытки поговорить с тобой. Что изменилось?

Пэнси, жадно внимая, то закрывала, то открывала рот в немом удивлении.

— В этот раз у меня не было выбора! — салфетка, которую сжимала Гермиона, чтобы успокоиться, полетела ей на колени. — Возникли проблемы на работе, и из Министерства тут же из всех людей спустили, чёрт возьми, Падму Патил, которая отчитывала меня, как какую-то абсолютно некомпетентную девчонку. А потом на пороге появился Малфой!

— Надо же, « _из всех людей»_! — коварно усмехнулась Паркинсон.

— Я рада, что ты веселишься, Пэнс, — Гермиона смерила подругу таким взглядом, что той сразу стало понятно, что собеседница максимально далека от радости, — но вы даже представить себе не можете, как сильно я хотела провалиться сквозь землю.

— Бьюсь об заклад, старый проказник Кингсли в этот момент ёрзал в своём министерском кресле, предвкушая эту комедию, — прыснула Джинни.

— Кингсли? — Гермиона вопросительно выгнула бровь.

— Конечно, кто же ещё? Со слов Гарри всевозможные сплетни на его этаже распространяются быстрее холеры, и наш министр не гнушается любой доступной информации. Неудивительно, что вы втроём оказались в одно время в одном месте, и, бьюсь об заклад, это не было случайностью! У Кингсли какое-то обострённое желание всё драматизировать.

— Хорошо, но, ради Мерлина, при чём тут Падма? С её-то должностью могли бы заслать рядового клерка, а не жертвовать рабочими часами важных персон, — не успокаивалась Гермиона.

— Даже забавно, сколько всего наша принцесса упускает, запираясь в своём сыром старом замке, правда, Джин? — Пэнси одарила Гермиону снисходительным взглядом, как обычно смотрят родители на своих детей, когда те выдают что-то глупое в силу своего возраста.

— Твоя правда, — Уизли деловито сжала руки в замок и продолжила. — Дело в том, что наш Кингсли долгое время питал нежные чувства к Патил. Я узнала это совершенно случайно от Перси, который прихвостнем увивался за любыми высокопоставленными лицами сразу после краха прежней верхушки. Слово за слово, и на одном из министерских мероприятий он попросил представить ему Падму, — пояснила Джинни. — Хоть какой-то толк от братца, честное слово. Перси постоянно трепался о своих рабочих днях и этих дурацких приёмах, и я делала вид, что слушала, но в тот раз я поняла, что история выбивается из тех, что Перси с деланной ленцой обычно рассказывал, пока все, кроме мамы, его игнорировали.

— Поразительно! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Не думала, что когда-то это скажу, но, судя по всему, стоит начать читать «Ведьмин досуг». Вряд ли эта паршивая газетёнка могла упустить такое событие.

— Можешь в этом не сомневаться, — со знанием дела заверила Пэнси, поманившая официанта, чтобы озвучить свой выбор.

— Но ведь это так… бессмысленно? Он же старше Падмы лет на двадцать? Двадцать пять? — Гермиона засмеялась.

— Мои знакомые утверждали, что Кингсли очень нежно за ней ухаживал, и не торопился делать какие-то широкие шаги, чтобы не спугнуть. Да и Падма… — Пэнси запнулась на секунду, подбирая слова. — При всём уважении, Падма — далеко не самый радушный и открытый человек. С детства она производила на меня впечатление девочки, которую Мерлин одарил и мозгами, и красотой, но которая совершенно не знала, как этим всем пользоваться.

— Как долго это продолжалось?

— Где-то около года, — прикинула Джинни, — если, опять же, верить Гарри. Мы иногда встречались с ней на ланч из-за общего книжного клуба, чтобы обсудить организационные вопросы, но она всеми силами избегала личных тем.

— И что произошло потом? — признаться, этот разговор по-настоящему расслаблял Гермиону. Было приятно переключиться на что-то другое, и она даже не чувствовала себя гадкой сплетницей, поскольку эти события происходили буквально у неё под носом и касались её самой, но Грейнджер долго и упорно делала вид, что чужая жизнь её не интересует.

— Ей предложили повышение, — нарочито драматично продолжила Джинни. — Нетрудно догадаться, с чьей лёгкой руки оно было выдвинуто. А Падма взяла и отказалась. Из-за Малфоя, — Уизли смерила триумфальным взглядом Гермиону, чьи глаза полезли на лоб.

— Вот оно что, — только и смогла выдать Гермиона.

— За блаженное неведенье! — Паркинсон подняла бокал и легонько прислонила его к бокалу Джинни, и обе рассмеялись. Гермиона даже не подняла сложенные в замок руки, усиленно думая.

— Но это же полный бред, — почти прошептала она, пока шестерёнки в голове набирали ход. — Получается, Падма изменяла министру магии с Малфоем?

— Покажи мне женщину, которая этого бы не сделала, — хихикнула Уизли, озорно подмигнув. — Ох, это всё шампанское! — Джинни отставила бокал, чтобы продолжить. — Не уверена, считалось ли это технически изменой, но у них с Драко всё очень быстро закрутилось, и, судя по всему, Патил на седьмом небе от счастья была от присутствия настоящего мужчины, способного на серьёзные поступки, подле неё, а не величественный образ, который будет галантно держать за ручку и целовать, когда наберётся смелости.

— Та должность, по сути, стала лишь отчаянной попыткой её удержать, — перехватила инициативу Пэнси. — Только вот очень сложно удержать того, кто тебя не любит.

Гермиона ненадолго отключилась, как делала всегда, когда от неё требовалось сопоставить вещи, провести анализ и прийти к логическим выводам.

— Мерлин, милые мои, что же я наделала! — Гермиона ошарашенно покачала головой. — Падма ушла от Малфоя из-за меня, а, если бы она тогда не….

— Что? — одновременно воскликнули её спутницы.

— Я узнала буквально недавно, когда мы пытались разговаривать с Малфоем, и он пристыдил меня тем, что не мне одной тяжело было находиться в той ситуации, в которой мы втроём оказались, потому что Падма рассталась с ним из-за меня… Из-за того, что навыдумывала себе, что Драко каким-то чудным образом в меня влюбился, и ревновала его настолько, что это сложно было выносить.

— Мерлин, я так и думала, — Джинни посмотрела на неё понимающим взглядом. — После одного из совместных ланчей мы взяли еду мальчикам, как делали это всегда, и пришли к вам на работу, чтобы её отдать, и, не знаю, мне показалось, что настроение Падмы резко переменилось, когда она увидела вас с Малфоем. Вы просто сидели разговаривали за кофе, ты смеялась над его шуткой, он улыбался твоей реакции, Рон и Гарри усиленно делали вид, что им не смешно. Эта картина тогда не вызвала во мне каких-то особых чувств, но Падма заметно напряглась и пыталась скрыть это, воркуя с Малфоем, но, когда мы ушли, эту девчонку, которая обычно умело маскировала свои чувства, будто подменили. Она сразу стала какой-то злой и дёрганой и на мой вопрос отмахнулась «проблемами на работе». Теперь я вижу, что она банально _приревновала_.

— Дело даже не в самой ревности, а во мне, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Судя по всему, я одним своим существованием всю жизнь ставила девчонке палки в колёса, а тут на тебе: умный, красивый, _твой._ И вдруг на него посягает твой самый злостный враг. Мерлин, я разрушила жизнь этой девушке…

— Вот только не вздумай себя еще, как обычно, — Пэнси многозначительно хмыкнула, — винить. Не ты ей испортила жизнь, а она сама себе. Кингсли же просто потоптался на пепелище.

— И всё же у него больное чувство юмора, — Джинни покачала головой.

— Все мы не без греха, — вздохнула Паркинсон. — К тому же, Драко действительно к прикипел к тебе за годы работы, и я сейчас говорю о Малфое, у которого из друзей только я и коллекция огневиски.

— Прикипеть и полюбить кого-то — абсолютно разные вещи, Пэнс, — Гермиона заправила прядь волос за ухо. — Поверь, если бы он хоть как-то…

— То ты бы этого и в жизни не заметила, — прыснула Уизли. — Я тебя, конечно, безумно люблю, Гермиона, но ты порой, погружаясь в свой пузырь, относишься к людям и к явлениям как к данности, и поэтому не замечаешь перемен в их поведении.

— Например?

— Например, Драко _я-ни-словом-не-обмолвлюсь-но-буду-смотреть-на-тебя-с-этим-дурацким-блеском-в-глазах_ Малфой, — губы Паркинсон изогнулись в типично слизеринской ухмылке. — Если он и не влюблён в тебя, то, по крайней мере, ты ему дорога, и он считает тебя другом. Поверь мне, для Драко Малфоя это исключительная редкость, и то, что я вижу в его глазах, когда он смотрит на тебя, когда я решаюсь заговорить о тебе, имеет почву для ревности. Даже спустя столько времени, даже несмотря на то, что ты натворила, он всё ещё хочет, чтобы между вами всё наладилось.

— И именно поэтому он постоянно спешит напомнить мне о том, что мы даже не друзья, — пробубнила Гермиона.

— Не у тебя одной есть гордость! — ощетинилась Джинни. — Каким бы он ни был честным, порядочным волшебником, это всё ещё Малфой: гордый и заносчивый паршивец, — она легонько улыбнулась уголком губы. — Просто перестань быть стервой и дай ему шанс!

— Перестать быть стервой? Джинни, я когда-то чуть его не убила! Это не то, что забывается в один взмах палочки.

— Перестань, она ведь даже не это имеет в виду, — Пэнси накрыла её ладонь своей, успокаивая. — Всё то время, что вы проработали бок о бок, ты подпускала его очень близко, но при этом не обременяла себя необходимостью определиться, пока существовал удобный для тебя термин «коллеги». Ты подпускала его обманчиво близко, почти так же, как Гарри и Рона, и он обманывался, каждый раз наступая на одни и те же грабли, потому что он хотел быть тебе другом, да он, чёрт возьми, по-настоящему был им, когда это оказывалось удобно для тебя. Да, с твоими Поттером и Уизли они действительно в хороших отношениях, но… Мерлин, его разъедает изнутри отсутствие возможности просто считать тебя другом… По-настоящему, а не по воле случая, Гермиона.

— Я ведь даже не понимаю, почему, — прошептала Гермиона. — Мне казалось, у него с Гарри гораздо больше общего.

— Он сказал мне, что ты первая протянула оливковую ветвь.

— Я сделала это, потому что иначе невозможно было бы работать.

— Ты сделала это потому, что ты хороший человек, Гермиона, и тебе не чуждо прощение, — Джинни тепло улыбнулась ей. — Может быть, когда-нибудь ты простишь себя саму.

— Я… Гермиона, не ставь на нём крест, пожалуйста, — на секунду ей показалось, что глаза Паркинсон заблестели. — Дай ему шанс.

— И дай шанс себе, чтобы попробовать жить, не оглядываясь назад, — помогла Джинни.

Грейнджер опять стихла. Её мыслительный процесс буквально отражался от начищенных бокалов.

— Дать шанс, говорите? Может, это не такая и плохая идея.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Даёшь главы в диалоговом формате!


End file.
